Slide systems such as linearly movable machine slides where precision linear motion is to be provided for printing equipment, machine tools, and the like are known. In such a system a precision ground slide having a precision V-edge is generally guided between a plurality, usually four, precision ground V-angle contact bearings, mounted for rotation on concentric or eccentric studs. The studs are mounted for rotation on a machine bed or base plate, eccentric studs being mounted opposite concentric studs to provide a simple yet effective method of adjusting any free play in the system. The studs usually pass right through the machine bed, which is sometimes impractical when the machine bed is massive, or in a location where access is difficult. Also, the adjustment is usually effected by rotation of a nut, but again this can be inconvenient where access is difficult, or where a flush surface bearing is used.